dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
René Rast
DTM Zandvoort 2016 | champs = 1 (2017) | firstwin = DTM Hungaroring 2017 | teams = Team Phoenix | driver = René Rast | no = 33 | currentteam = Team Rosberg | currentcar = Audi RS5 DTM | abb = RAS }} René Rast (born 26 October 1986 in Minden, West Germany), is a German racing driver and former Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters Champion, having won his first DTM crown in 2017. An Audi factory driver and accomplished GT driver, Rast will enter the 2019 DTM Championship as Audi's de facto lead driver, having finished as runner-up in 2018.'EVERYTHING STAYS DIFFERENT', dtm.com, (ITR GmbH, 19/12/2018), https://www.dtm.com/en/news/everything-stays-different-2018-12-19.html, (Accessed 22/01/2019) 2019 will mark Rast's third full season in the DTM, having originally made a trio of one-off appearances during the 2016 season. Indeed, Rast would go on to win the 2017 edition of the series with a last-gasp podium at the season finale, before ultimately losing out on the 2018 crown having won six races in a row towards the end of the campaign. Background After a fairly standard junior career in karting, which climaxed in a single season in Formula BMW, Rast claimed his first title with the 2005 ADAC Volkswagen Polo Cup.'René Rast', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 01/05/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Rast, (Accessed 04/06/2017) A single season in the Seat Leon Supercopa Germany followed, before Rast began his long association with the various Porsche Carrera Cup series. His maiden season in the German version came in 2007 with little success, although his results were good enough to earn future drives in both the German Cup and the Porsche Supercup. Porsche Power 2008 saw Rast's career really take off, with the German sweeping to the title in the German Cup, while also completing a near full season in the Supercup. 2009 saw Rast take second in the Supercup, before winning the series outright in 2010, the season he also started in the ADAC GT Masters. The following two seasons of Supercup belonged to Rast, the German making it three titles in a row in 2012, a season in which he also won the German Cup and the ADAC GT Masters. Amid his dominance of the Supercup, Rast was rewarded with drives in the 12 Hours of Sebring. That developed into a drive at the 24 Hours of Daytona in 2012, a race in which the German would win his class. Later that season Rast would take part in the 24 Hours of Spa, taking victory for Audi as his time with Porsche came to an end. Audi Auxiliary His move to Audi as a factory driver saw Rast given the chance to campaign in the FIA GT Series and the Blancpain Sprint Series, taking maiden victories in both. 2014 saw Rast make his debut at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the LMP2 class, his performance good enough to get a drive in the third factory Audi R18 in 2015. After his two outings for the factory effort Rast was loaned out again, taking a full World Endurance Championship drive in LMP2, alongside a few appearances in the DTM. The latter would become Rast's primary series for 2017, with Rast also getting a runout in Formula E.'Rast replaces da Costa at Team Aguri', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 18/05/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/may/rast-replaces-da-costa-at-team-aguri/, (Accessed 20/05/2016) DTM History Full DTM Record Rast's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Rast during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- |17th|23rd|8}} | | | | | |''12th''| | | | | | |12th|13th| | | |1st|179}} | | | | | |16th|14th|17th| | | | | | | | | | | |2nd|251}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Audi Category:Team Rosberg Category:Current Drivers